<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever you need by bazzledasil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279311">whatever you need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledasil/pseuds/bazzledasil'>bazzledasil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, dominant hotch, kind of?, submissive Reid, weirdly soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledasil/pseuds/bazzledasil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad case. A worse town. Spencer just needs a little relief, and Hotch is happy to give it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Implied Spencer Reid/David Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever you need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer slams the door behind them and falls to his knees in the grimy bathroom of the police station in Homophobia, Nebraska or wherever they are now. He looks up at Hotchner, eyes wide and desperate, and moans, “Please, Hotch, fuck me.”</p><p>Hotchner’s fingers find a grip in Spencer’s hair, but he looks at him carefully, reserved.</p><p>“Reid, what is it?”</p><p>“Hotch, please, I need you,” his eyes slightly wet, he begs, “please, sir.”</p><p>Hotchner smiles at the symbol of submission and pulls at Spencer’s hair, jerking his head backward against the door. “Doesn’t it embarrass you to sit on your knees and beg like this?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Spencer pants, trying to nod with his head tilted back.</p><p>“And yet you do so anyway. A truly pathetic desperation. Tell me what you need.”</p><p>Spencer’s hands come up, fumbling with the zipper of Hotch’s slacks, as he mumbles something under his breath.</p><p>“Doctor Reid, I’ve told you a thousand times to speak up.”</p><p>“I need your cock, sir. I need you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight. Please, sir, just use me.”</p><p>Hotch smirks and pushes Spencer’s head forward, into his crotch. “Do your job then, whore. Get me ready.”</p><p>Face pushed against the black linen of his superior’s pants, Spencer fumbles as he pulls his cock out with shaky hands, dark hair scratching at his lips.</p><p>Hotch is already half erect, Spencer stroking him gently with one hand as the other searches his own pockets.</p><p>“Um, sir?” His hand slows.</p><p>Hotchner pulls his head back with a yank of his hair and an unimpressed look. “What?”</p><p>“I left my lubricant in my hotel room.”</p><p>Hotch checks his watch. “I suppose you’ll just have to wait until after work for me to fuck you.”</p><p>He nods, ducking his head and moving to tuck Hotch back into his pants.</p><p>Hotchner clears his throat, tapping his foot in disapproval.</p><p>“What now?” Spencer snaps.</p><p>Hotchner’s nostrils flare. “Do you want me to hit you or are you simply incapable of showing me the proper respect?”</p><p>Spencer’s pulse quickens, a jump of excitement traveling right between his legs. The slightest grin accompanies the words, “Probably both.”</p><p>His lips haven’t closed before Hotch backhands him across the cheek. He revels in the aftershock of knuckles against his skin.</p><p>“Are you ready to behave?”</p><p>“You know, I might be if it was Rossi. The signet ring really adds a level of gravitas that a bare hand—“</p><p>His neck jerks to the left as another blow interrupts him mid-sentence, harder and faster than the first. Spencer grunts, fingers inspecting the lip that is surely going to bruise.</p><p>“Is that enough gravitas for you?”</p><p>Pulling his lip into the warmth of his mouth, Spencer bows his head. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good. Now, you can’t manage to prepare properly for me to fuck you. That doesn’t mean you can’t put that mouth to good use. Now,” his voice deepens, slows, “do your damn job.”</p><p>“Yes, s—“</p><p>Hotch tugs on his hair, Spencer’s mouth falling open enough for him to push into, giving him just a second to adjust before thrusting down his throat.</p><p>Spencer’s throat convulses around him as he adjusts. Saliva drips down his chin as he bobs his head, thumb tracing the veins around Hotch’s base, lips tightening and relaxing.</p><p>Hotch’s fingers tangle in his hair, hips jittering into his face, and he groans. He leans back against the cracked sink as Spencer pulls off of him to circle his head with his tongue. His hands come up, one grasping at Hotch’s hips while the other strokes him. Hotch’s thoughts fade into a staticky blur as Spencer’s ministrations peak and fade, peak and fade, waiting for the fingernails digging into his scalp that mean orgasm is close.</p><p>“Sir?” Spencer says as Hotch scratches lines underneath his curls, slurred by the tip of his cock.</p><p>“What?” he mutters.</p><p>“Would you cum on my face, sir, please?” His words are punctuated by pants and swipes of his tongue against Hotch’s skin.</p><p>Hotch merely gives an assenting groan and Spencer’s mouth falls open, both hands stroking with a frantic fervor.</p><p>For a moment, there is only soft grunts and skin on wet skin and Spencer’s pretty pleading face looking up at him, and then Hotch loses all thought as cum speckles Spencer’s skin.</p><p>His hands don’t let up until Hotchner gives a long, final exhale. He dutifully rights his slacks and leans back, job completed, white starting to dry on his face.</p><p>When Hotch gets his breath back, he looks down at Spencer with the gentle smile they’d both been waiting for. He takes the handkerchief from his pocket, dampening it in the sink before cleaning Spencer’s face, motions slow and intimate.</p><p>He refolds the cloth and stows it back in his pocket. He extends a hand to Spencer, helping him to his feet.</p><p>“Feeling better?” he asks.</p><p>Spencer adjusts his vest and sighs. “Better, yeah.”</p><p>Hotch lifts Spencer’s chin to catch his eyes. “Stop by my room tonight and I’ll get you back to full genius mode.” Even though it’s technically a command, his tone is curious, cautious, questioning.</p><p>Spencer nods. “That sounds good. Thank you.”</p><p>Hotch kisses him, the slightest taste of cum still on his lips, a hand at Spencer’s back as much to hold him up as to draw him closer.</p><p>“Whatever you need, Spencer. Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>